sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Reborn
Reborn ist ein seit 2016 jährlich ausgetragener Ignition-Pay Per View. Die erste Ausgabe 2010 war ursprünglich als einmalige Reunion Show geplant und wurde gemeinsam mit ECW veranstaltet, danach war es von 2011 bis 2014 ein järhlicher Backlash-PPV. Besonderheiten Reborn fand im August 2010 als einmalige SAW Reunion Show statt. Die Promotion hatte im Juni den Betrieb eingestellt, doch aus Nostalgie-Gründen veranstaltete man gemeinsam mit ECW eine "letzte" Veranstaltung mit einer Reihe von Dream Matches. Aufgrund des überwältigenden Feedbacks wurde jedoch kurz darauf erst ECW wieder zurück gebracht, später wurden auch RAW und Smackdown zu einem gemeinsamen, neuen Brand, Backlash, zusammengefasst und nahmen den Wochenshow-Betrieb wieder auf. Danach wurde Reborn ein jährlich Anfang Herbst von Backlash veranstalteter PPV, die erste Show nach der Sommerpause. Nachdem der PPV 2015 ausfiel, übernahm Ignition 2016 die Veranstaltung. Ergebnisse 2010 *3-Way Match: Kid Austria besiegte Evan Bourne & The Brian Kendrick *Hardcore Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: Thunder Rumba © besiegten Drake Younger & Mr. Styles *Unification Match for the World Tag Team Titles & SAW Tag Team Titles: Kings of Wrestling © besiegten HartRock © *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: Fredy B © besiegte Hells Guardian *TLC Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Chris Jericho besiegte John Cena © *4-Way Elimination Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: Diamond Dallas Page besiegte Super Dragon, The Miz & Triple H © *SAW Royal Rumble Match: Goldust besiegte Abyss, AfRon, Bad Bones, Batista, Big Show, Christian, Chris Connor, CM Punk, Cyrus, Finlay, Goldberg, Homicide, Jack Swagger, Jens Samuel, Kane, Leon Chame, Mark Henry, Matt Hardy, Mr. Kennedy, Nigel McGuinness, Paul Brandt, Raven, Sam Rogers, Santino Marella, Steve Austin, The Undertaker, Vader, Van Dam & William Regal 2011 *The Undertaker besiegte Edge *Creepy Wealthy Freaks besiegten The Freaks *Hardcore Match: Terry Funk besiegte The Miz *Steve Austin besiegte The Rock *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Fear of Faces © besiegten Royal Camels *Tables Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: El Montana besiegte Thumbtack Jack © *CM Punk besiegte Chris Jericho *6-Man Tag Team Match for the SAW Television Title: Revolution X besiegten Christian © & Z-Bones *Hell in a Cell Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: Randy Orton besiegte Abyss © 2012 *Tag Team Match: The Freaks besiegten Z-Bones *Singles Match for the SAW Television Title: Delirious © besiegte Soturi *Handicap Match: Excellence Gains Opulence besiegten Brodus Clay *Hardcore Match: Sami Callihan besiegte Thumbtack Jack *Tag Team Match: Abyss & Christopher Daniels besiegten The Undertaker & Numazawa *Hardcore Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Drake Younger © besiegte R-Truth *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Demolition © besiegten Kevin Steen & Eamon O'Neill *Singles Match: Super Dragon besiegten CM Punk *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: Terry Funk besiegte The Rock © 2013 *Nr. 1-Contender Royal Rumble Match for the SAW Television Title: John Morrison besiegte Chris Hero, Mike Bennett, Gunner, Santino Marella, Rhyno, Soturi, Ozz, Cody Rhodes und Goldust *Hardcore Match: Snitsky besiegte Hunter Hearst Helmsley *Singles Match: Big Boss Man besiegte Dolph Ziggler *Singles Match: Sheamus besiegte Drake Younger *SAW Television Title Match: John Morrison besiegte Sterling James Keenan © - TITELWECHSEL!!! *Nr. 1-Contender Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: The Freaks (Eugene & Brodus Clay) besiegten Excellence Gains Opulence (Alberto del Rio & Damien Sandow) *Singles Match: Diamond Dallas Page besiegte Kevin Steen *SAW Hardcore Title - Final Encounter: R-Truth besiegte Masada © nach einem Eingriff von Jack Crow - TITELWECHSEL!!! *SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: CM Punk besiegte Thumbtack Jack © via DQ nach einem Eingriff von Z-Bones 2014 *SAW Television Title No. 1 Contender 4-Way Elimination Match: Rhyno besiegte Sami Zayn, Shane Douglas & William Regal *Singles Match: Sylvester Terkay besiegte Steve Douglas *Tag Team Match: The Steiners besiegten The Rising Broskis *Hardcore Match: Heimo Ukonselka besiegte Wade Barrett *6-Man Tag Team Match: Cool Britannia besiegten Homefront Army via DQ *Singles Match: Ozz besiegte Sterling James Keenan *SAW Television Title Match: David Otunga © besiegte Rhyno *SAW World Heavyweight Title No. 1 Contender Match: R-Truth besiegte Kevin Steen 2016 * Initial Ignition Title No. 1 Contender Match: Stardust besiegt Mil Muertes * SAW World Tag Team Titles No. 1 Contenders Match: The New Day besiegte Mostly Awesome Duo * Singles Match: Waylon Mercy besiegte Hideo Itami * Tag Team Match: Damien Sandow & Drake Younger besiegten CJ Parker & Mick Foley * Singles Match: Delirious besiegte Samoa Joe * SAW World Tag Team Titles No-Disqualification Match: Charismatic Wrestling Classics © besiegten Prime Time Players * Initial Ignition Title Match: Adam Cole © besiegte Stardust * Opportunity of a Lifetime¹ 3-Way Match: Zack Sabre Jr. besiegte Hulk Hogan und Yokozuna ¹: Der Sieger erhielt die Chance, zwischen $ 250.000 oder einem Spot in der Elimination Chamber bei den Survivor Series zu wählen. Wissenswertes * 2015 wurde Reborn nicht ausgetragen. Im Frühjahr wurde Backlash eingestellt und Ignition startete im Juni mit einer Wochenausgabe. Nach dem SummerSlam trat der im Frühjahr ausgefallene King of the Ring an die Stelle von Reborn * 2016 kehrte Reborn an seinen angestammten Platz direkt nach der Sommerpause zurück. Dabei wurde ein neues Konzept getestet: Jedes Match wurde erst unmittelbar vor seinem Stattfinden angekündigt. Auch die Wrestler selbst wussten so nicht, ob sie ein Match haben würden und wie ein solches ggf. aussehen könnte. Kategorie:Pay Per Views